Home
by Fate Vione
Summary: Hisoka is comforted after being found on Tsuabki's floor.


Disclaimers: I wish... 'nough said.

'cherry blossoms...? Is this part of Camille's dream...?' Hisoka groggily opened his eyes. He felt sort of tired, sluggish. But the cold, steely gray eyes that greeted him speed his reflexes quite quickly. He could feel it, feel those vile hands caressing his body, those lips, teasing him into pleasure he had not know existed against his will. He cried his protest betweens his screams and pants, fighting against him all he could, but he was too small, too weak and the man was too strong for him.  
This is a dream! it's not real!' But when the curse flared onto his skin, burning, searing, it didn't feel so much life a dream anymore. 'Help me...Tsuzuki...!'  
"Hisoka! you okay? Hisoka !"  
Hisoka clutched the first thing his hands could catch in his slim fingers.. This happened to be Tsuzuki's sleeved arms as he leaned over him. The concern in his eyes and rolling from their contact was all he had. He could not bare to let go, for fear of loosing anchor in reality and slipping back into a nightmare. He lay panting, clutching Tsuzuki's arms, not willing to let him leave.  
"I found you on the floor in Tsubaki's room, twitching like you were having a seizure." Tsuzuki inquired to find the reason though he never asked. His voice was soothingly calm, cooing to him. But suddenly, he felt deathly ill.  
Sitting himself up Hisoka covered his mouth with the palm of his left hand. His stomach convulsed a few times, making him tremble as he wrapped his other arm around his midsection. Beneath his clothes he could feel the curse burning, carving itself into his skin again line by line as it followed its pattern. His body began to shake, a light sweat taking over his skin.  
"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki, concerned, placed a hand onto Hisoka's shoulder. The burning of his cool hand against Hisoka's flesh brought even more concern. His worry hit Hisoka like a wave, breaking on the shore. He jerked away with a gasp, pulling in on himself at the head of the bed..  
"Don't touch me..!"  
Tsuzuki was taken aback by his young partners reaction. He could feel Hisoka was burning up, and he looked so pale and sick. Why was he so in on himself that he wouldn't even let him touch him? If he was sick he should let Tsuzuki help him or it could get worse and it might get in the way of the investigation. He soothingly reached his hand, slowly and calmly. Hisoka looked so much like a frightened , injured animal, he was scared to move to fast. "Hisoka, you're burning up... I think you're sick. come on..."  
If Tsuzuki was shocked at Hisoka's reaction earlier he was sure to die of this one. Once his hand got too close, Hisoka did something neither of them expected. He began to fight against Tsuzuki.. His arms were first ti lash out, knocking away his hand. Then his legs began to flail and kick about, blindly fighting something, like his enemy was invisible. Tsuzuki dodged most of the blind attacks that Hisoka threw, almost in a tantrum. A few, however, hit him when he attempted to stop the boy from his fit. He became slightly more violent after these, applying more pressure when he grabbed Hisoka's wrists then he had originally done and pushing him harder back against the bed. He pressed his body weight onto Hisoka's legs and wrists as he pinned him to the bed. He did this for mere safety reason. Hisoka was not in the right state of mind it would appear and he did not want the boy to cause any harm to him or himself. The position made him only to scream louder and he had to yell over him to even have a chance at being heard. "Hisoka! Calm down! what the hell's wrong?" Hisoka continued to buck about for a while longer making Tsuzuki to have to struggle with him, trying to keep him down without hurting him. Then as if by chance, he looked to see the baggy sleeve fall down Hisoka's right arm. Bright, angry red marks shone at him.  
Tsuzuki moved back off Hisoka, allowing the teen some distance. Hisoka, now weakened from screaming, lay there, just as Tsuzuki had left, his hands up near his puffed and moist cheeks. His shirt fell open slightly, and the rolled sleeves allowed the mark to flare angrily at Tsuzuki as if they were laying claim to his body and protested Tsuzuki's touch. He sobbed, almost brokenly, no tears coming up past his dark lashes, but a sound that made your heart drop non-the-less.  
"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki lay the back of his hand on the boys cheek. He ran his fingers alone the dark lashes, gathering the tiny drops of liquid that had begun to gather there. Hisoka's breath hitched at the touch, a small sob slipping past his lips. Tsuzuki pulled Him into a tight, but loving embrace against his chest. Hisoka struggled at first pushing away from his chest until he finally could push no more and he just fell against him. Tsuzuki cooed to him, rubbing his searing back and squeezing him comfortingly every so often. The feeling of the boy against him was so right..  
His next move he had no thought out, had not thought about at all. His body, working of its own accord, his lips were gently pressed to Hisoka's. The boy tensed, rigid and straight in his arms, a red taking over his cheeks. His lips parted in a gasp but having caught himself, Tsuzuki dared not to take advantage if the boy further. He ran his fingers along his still puffy and moist cheek, cooling his burning flesh. Hisoka's sobbing gasp calmed, coming easier and easier now. The stinging burn was slowly disappearing from his skin and replaced by a warmth he had never before felt. It was pleasant, felt.. like safety.  
Tsuzuki squeezed Hisoka, letting him know he was still holding him. His arms were looped about him in a unbreakable hold. Hisoka.. liked this. Tsuzuki wouldn't let go of him and he enjoyed the feeling. The emotions rolling off Tsuzuki were ones he had rarely felt but ones that were most pleasing. there was love there, an unconditional love. He had seen the marks, seen Muraki's claim to his body and had returned it with love still. He had never felt that before. Slowly, his lips brushed back against Tsuzuki's, moving almost ghost like in his insecurity and inexperience. when Tsuzuki answered with pressing his lips back, he gained more confidence, sharing a tender kiss with the older shinigami, wrapped in his arms and clinging to him. He could get used to this.. he wanted this feeling forever. it was safety here, love..  
In Tsuzuki's arms, in his heart... he was home


End file.
